The heart of Mikire Tatsumi
by littlelostpuppy
Summary: What would happen if suddenly a girl suddenly came, and told Naruto his mother sent him. Mikire's still not sure who her father is, and Kakashi thinks that his girlfriend's kid is dead, what happens now? How will Miki change everyone's life?
1. Chapter 1 The story of Miki

** Chapter 1**

"Hey Miki, what's up?" The blond boy said with the red haired girl wrapped shyly under his arm.

"Nothing much. Hi Minato, hi Kushina." Miki said twirling a strand of her snow white hair around her finger. "How's the baby coming along?" She asked trying to break the odd silence that surrounded them.

"We just had Tsunade check up on it, it's a boy, and he's so very healthy" She said rubbing her stomach.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked.

"Well! We've already talked to Jiraiya about it, and we've decided to name him after the main character of his newest book."

"You mean Naruto?" Miki asked with a spark of joy. And they both nodded. "Well I'm sure he'll make a fine ninja" Miki said and sighed a bit of delight.

"If you sigh too much you'll get wrinkles" Minato said teasingly

"W-W-WHAT!?" She stuttered feeling her face.

"He's joking!" Kushina said bonking Minato on the head. He turned around to clutch the new lump on his head.

She was well known throughout the village, and not because of her snow white hair that seemed to glisten, only within the village, but because of a wonderful personality that was so full of joy, that even within the darkest times, she would show you the way to the light.

Miki was beautiful, smart, and very talented. She fell in second place, next to the Yellow flash, when she was ranked in power. But if she were to have had been Hokage, no one would complain.

The snow white haired girl always loved a challenge, so it wasn't a surprise when she chose the most stubborn nearly heartless guy in Konaha, Kakashi Hatake.

Miki was worried now, because Kakashi and Miki love each other very much, but they had only been going out for a week, and Miki had done it with Kakashi once, but she had given her virginity to another boy, that she thought loved her, but really was only using her.

Miki was pregnant, and she didn't know if it was Kakashi's or the orange haired boy who started calling himself Pain. She was afraid, and was praying that it would be Kakashi's. She looked at her stomach as a tear rolled down her face and onto her stomach.

A strong and gentle hand caught the next tear, before it could fall. "Why is the most beautiful girl in the world crying?" He asked.

"Kakashi" She managed to squeeze out as she jumped up and tightly hugged him. Seeing him here and now had made up her mind. She didn't care if it was his or not, just as long as he would raise the child with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked petting her head.

"D-d-do… do you love me?" She managed to squeeze out.

"Of course I do!" He said pulling away and grabbing her face.

"No matter what!?" She asked.

"No matter what!" He answered

"Even if I'm pregnant?!" She nearly shouted

"Even if you're… wait! You're what!!??"

"I'm pregnant" She muttered.

They were kids, she was 12 and he was 14. What were they supposed to do?

So Miki moved out of her parents' house and in with Kakashi. Soon rumors spread, and even thought they did, everyone still loved her.

Soon she started to show, she was thin, so she had started showing early. The Hokage made her quit training and all other things till she gave birth. And though everyone loved her the elders seemed to shun her away. It was despicable to have a child so early in their youth.

Then suddenly a new Hokage appeared as the old one retired. The forth Hokage, the all famous yellow flash, Minato. Everyone cheered for him, and his soon to be born son.

Six months into her pregnancy Konaha was attacked by Kyubi the nine tailed fox. And it was sealed into their 3 day old son Naruto Uzimaki. Minato had protected the village with his life, and Kushina disappeared into the darkness. But what Miki found on her bedside table, she knew she must not tell anyone about it.

Dear Miki Tatsumi,

Do you know how hard it is to say goodbye? Well, I can't come to say it at all, but I will leave this note to you, please, take care of my son, Naruto. And make sure he stays out of mischievous.

And that's all she had to say. But as Miki was giving birth, something in her knew that Kakashi wouldn't arrive in time, and she wasn't going to make it through the birth ceremony. So as she sat in bed, she wrote between contractions, which seemed to get worse by each passing minute.

After she gave birth, she got to hold the white haired child she name Mikire, she pinned the envelope to her blanket and used the last of her energy to kiss her child's forehead and told her with her final breath. "I love you"

Sincerely,

Uzimaki

Soon after Kakashi arrived Miki was dead and Mikire was missing.


	2. Chapter 2 The begining of Mikire

**Worning: Read chapter 1 first, and make sure you read the disclamer and the bwahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stood above the Hokage monuments in Konahagura. I was only 5 and a half years old, as I watched the blond boy below me look up at the Monument.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My father asked. I clinched the note in my hands, I wanted this, and I wanted to fulfill my mother's duty, even though she died.

The man who patted my head, I called him father, but he wasn't my real father, that's what the note said. "The man who is raising you, he is not your father, but a man from another village whose name I can not revile to you, but your only mission is to watch over Uzimaki, Naruto."

"Is that him Father?" I asked. Even though I knew he wasn't I still called him that, because he was the one who raised me for all these five years.

He nodded. He handed me a miniature version of his cloak, of the Akatuski's cloak. "If you have any complaints or want to return home, come home anytime" He said rustling up my hair, and in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

I took a deep breath and screamed as I feel from the top of the Hokage monument, I could feel my feet go numb, as I braced for impact. But what I found instead were two arms holding me close, bridle style. I opened my eyes to find a sideways grin looking at me.

As we landed he sat me down. He had an open baggy white jacket, with a black, skin tight t-shirt, and blue jeans, and a backwards cap.

"Here you go my princess" He said handing me a flower and dashing off, as two adults were chasing after him.

I walked over to the boy sitting down, and looking up at the monument.

"You name is Naruto Uzimaki, right?" I asked sitting next to him

"Yeah" He said, his eyes never leaving the monument.

"You ganna to start school soon?" I asked, he finally peeled his eyes away from the monument to glare at me.

"You retarded or somthin like that? I am in school!" He shouted.

"So who were you looking at?" I asked curling up and looking at the monument.

"The last one, the forth Hokage, he was the greatest Hokage ever" He said staring back at the monument. "And one day, I'll become Hokage and surpass him" He said still in his trance.

"Hey Naruto?" I asked looking over at him

"Huh?" He asked looking at me.

"You should look up to Mr. Minato, like a father, and maybe his spirit will bring you strength" I said looking at the fourth Hokage monument.

_So that's what he looks like _

"So how do you know my name!?" Naruto asked standing up, and breaking his trance.

"Oh! My name's Mikire Tatsumi. That's my real name, which I just found out a few days ago, otherwise, my care takers have been calling me Aoi" I said holding out my hand. He didn't take it.

I turned around and reached into my bag as I pulled out an envelope. "Three days after you were born a terrible event happened, and your father died. Your mother on the other hand disappeared with only this letter addressed to my mother. But 6 months later she died giving birth to me, so my mother wrote me a note before she died, to do as the letter instructed her to do" I turned around took a deep breath and handed him the letter.

He cautiously opened the letter and read it.

"U-…… Uzimaki" He breathed. Reading his mother's name. I snatched it and put it away.

"Yup! And so now I'm here to take care of you" I said and looked around. So where's the Hokage's office?

* * *

fyi: So nobody gets confused, it has changed to Miki's POV and the next chapter will be a time skip to when their 12

But anyways I hope you liked it!

Please leave a comment


End file.
